


Inclusion

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke comes up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclusion

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS FRIED MY BRAIN writing this was so exhausting for some reason... Honestly, I might need to take a break from writing to recover... please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this regardless... even though I'm not too happy with it but it beat me up and I don't want to fight it anymore.  
> also LOL just gonna switch from Nitori to Ai.... I realized halfway through writing this I called Ai "Nitori" in all the other pieces but.... whatever. We'll all live.

"Ai?"

Sousuke tossed his gym bag down and toed off his shoes.

"In here!"

Sousuke followed Ai's voice to the living room, where Ai sat watching some cartoon.  "You need help stretching?"

"Ah, no,"  Rin had helped him today at the gym, "I stretched already.  I have a question, actually."

"Hmm?" Ai was half listening and half watching tv.

"Is shark boy gay?"

Ai's hair flew out like a breezy skirt when he whipped his head around, staring at Sousuke.  "...Shark boy...?  You mean Rin?"

"Yeah."  Sousuke flopped down on the couch and Ai immediately leaned into his side.

"Um... I don't know.  I don't think so?  He never really talked about it to me.  I, um, never came out to him until I told him about you... So.  I don't know.  Why?"

"Just wondering.  Our paths keep crossing at the gym."

"Oh!  Really?"

"Yeah.  Has he mentioned it to you at all?"

Ai furrowed his brows.  "No...?"

Sousuke hummed thoughtfully.  Ai rubbed his hand over Sousuke's stomach, feeling his muscles twitch.

"Did something happen?  Why did you ask if he was gay?"

Sousuke tilted his head, staring at the bright, flashing colors in the cartoon.  "Well... Hard to say.  He's very flirtatious.  But in a roundabout way and gets angry when I don't feed into him.  But when I tease him back, he also gets angry.  So I was wondering, that's all."

Ai was quiet, looking off into space.  "He flirted with you?"

"I suppose flirtatious wasn't the right word.  But yeah, kind of.  He's thrown some snarky comments around about how I shouldn't get any ideas about him and stuff... And he stares a lot.  Normally, I'd think it's just because he's angry at me for dating you, you know the age thing and all, but he's... he's not overly hostile.  He's made efforts to be civil."

"Oh."

Sousuke looked down at Ai, not liking the expression he wore.  "You know him a hell of a lot better than I do, babe.  So maybe you know what's going through his head?"

Ai shook his head.  "He's always kind of been like that.  He likes to tease and show off... But I'm surprised he was so forward with you.  Especially since he was so openly against our relationship... Or rather, your age."

"Is this his way of saying that he accepts me now?"

"I don't know, Daddy.  I don't know what he's thinking."

"Perhaps you should talk to him."

Ai nodded.  "Okay.  Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

To: Rin-Senpai:

Rin-Senpai?

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Hey, Ai.  what's up?

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

So... Sousuke told me he's seen you a few times at the gym.

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Oh, right.  Haha.  Yeah, I've seen him a few times.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Anything happen between you guys?

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

What do you mean?

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Rin-Senpai, please be honest with me.  Do you like Sousuke?

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

What kind of "like" are we talking about?  Cause no offense, but I ain't into the whole daddy thing...

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Oh!  I mean, like, a general like.  Do you like him as a person?

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

I suppose I'm coming around.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Cause Sousuke said you were flirting with him!

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

What!  No way, I was totally teasing him.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Hehe, Senpai!  You were flirting!

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Oh, please, he wishes he could have this.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

No, I think he's all set, Senpai ;p

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Ew, Ai.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

But... if he weren't mine... would you?

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

What?  What the fuck kind of question is that?  Uh, I'm not going to say "oh yes, of course I'd shag your boyfriend if you weren't dating him" to my best friend.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Oh no, I guess I didn't mean it like that... I kind of meant the whole... guy thing.

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Would I fuck a guy?

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

Or date!

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Yeah.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

How come you never told me, Senpai!

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

Well you never told me that you were into guys!  So we're even.

 

Ai pressed the call button and halfway through the second ring, Rin answered.

_Ai, this shouldn't be a surprise._

"Senpai!  I wish I had known!"

_Why?  It's not a big deal._

"Yes it is!  I've always wanted to tell you about myself but I never had the guts and I always chickened out!"

_That's not like you to back out of something._

"Yeah, well..." Ai pouted even though Rin couldn't see it, "It's not exactly the easiest thing to tell your ex-crush you're gay and that--"

_Wait, ex-crush?_

"Yes, Senpai.  How could you have been so blind?"

_What!  How could I have known!_

"I was so obvious!"

_Shit, Ai.  Well, that must've sucked._

"Eh, it was tough at the time but I've moved on!"

_Gee._

"Senpai!  Don't sound so bitter!  It's not like we would have worked out, anyway."

_What?  Why not?_

"Cause you didn't like me back."

_Ai, oh my god, you can't just assume those things!_

"But you didn't!"

_How do you know that!_

"...Did you?"  Ai wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

 _Well, not rea-- I mean, I don't want to say_ no _but like, yeah?  I could have seen... us working out_.

"Oh."  He barely breathed out the word.

_I'm sorry, Ai.  We shouldn't be talking about this.  Like, hell.  You've got your thing going on and I can see you're happy, and I mean, I'm pretty happy for you and all--_

"Aw, Senpai is happy for me!"

_Well, duh, Ai.  But I want to make it clear I don't have romantic feelings for you, as much as I feel like a dick for saying that, for some reason.  Even though I shouldn't._

"It's okay, Senpai, I'm not insulted."

_Yeah, so... I guess moral of the story is not to give up on something before you even try.  The other moral: I like dick too.  There ya have it._

"So you're not all innocence when you flirt with Sousuke!"

_Ai, for the last time, I'm not flirting with your elderly boyfriend._

"Rin-Senpai!  Sousuke isn't that old!"

_By the time you graduate college, he'll be moving into a retirement home._

"You're mean, Senpai.  And you're totally flirting.  I know  you, Senpai.  But what if he took the bait?"

_Then I guess you'd be pretty pissed at both of us?_

Ai laughed.  "Well yeah, but I know Daddy won't do that to me, but in--"

_Oh my god, Ai._

"What?"

_Just... You called him... Uh._

"Oh!  Oops!  Sorry, Senpai.  But that's what he is to me.  Anyway, what I saying was, in a situation where let's say, I wouldn't get angry, and Sousuke went for it.  What would you do?"

_You're seriously asking what I would do if your boyfriend made a move on me._

"Yes, Senpai.  For science."

_What the hell, Ai.  Is this some kind of fantasy or something...?_

"Indulge me, Senpai?"

_You're lucky you're cute.  Okay, um... I mean, I don't really know.  I've never actually been hit on by a guy._

"Really?  But you're so attractive!"

_Well... I suppose I don't look very approachable?  Girls don't really hit on me either._

"I think you're just oblivious.  But okay, so let me change my question.  Would you be opposed to Sousuke making a move on you?"

_You already asked me that like, way earlier.  I'm not answering any questions about if I personally want your current boyfriend._

"Senpai, I know it won't mean that you like him, I just want to know."

_For science?_

"Yes, Senpai."

_Fine, yeah, I'd see where it would go._

"Even though he's older than you?"

_...Yeah.  He has... he has this thing about him.  He's really comforting.  Like I can trust him._

"I know.  He's a Daddy."

_Ugh, don't say that.  I dunno, Ai.  I suppose I have respect for someone who can make another person feel safe and secure like that, even if it's not my cup of tea personally.  I'm glad you guys have each other and are working out so well._

"Thank you, Senpai.  That means a lot."

_Uh.  I'm going to go now._

"Wait, Senpai."

_Yeah?_

"Do you... Are you reaching out to Sousuke because you miss feeling like that?  Like you're safe and supported and loved?"  Ai bit his lip, nervous he said too much when Rin didn't answer right away.

_I... I don't think so, Ai.  If you're talking about how I miss my father._

"N-no, I didn't mean like that... I mean, kind of like that, but..."

_I don't have a daddy kink, Ai._

"Okay, no, I didn't mean it like that," Ai sighed, "Sousuke is my Daddy, he's not my _dad_.  He takes care of me like a parent might, but he also spoils me and loves me and treats me as a lover would.  It's so much _more_ , Senpai.  And I think maybe that's why you're drawn to him."

_I mean, I was just teasing him to bust his ass for dating a minor who also happened to be my best friend.  Also cause how can he ignore this body?_

"Rin-Senpai!"

_Okay, okay, sorry.  On a serious note, yeah, the way he treats you reminds me of the hole I have in me.  I know that sound stupid... and I feel fucked up for saying it, cause you know, my dad's dead and I would never compare him to a sexual partner, but yeah.  The pain is there, I guess.  And I miss feeling that kind of love._

" _Senpai._ "

_Right, um... I think I'm going to hang up now.  I feel kind of weird._

"Okay, Senpai.  Thank you for talking with me."

_See ya, Ai._

* * *

"So Rin-Senpai is into men."  Ai crawled into Souske's bed, curling up next to Sousuke.  Sousuke put down his files and looked at Ai over the top of his reading glasses.  "But he's never had any experience with them."

"So we have ourselves a curious little shark?"

Ai took of Sousuke's glasses, placing them on the nightstand.  "Well," Ai pressed a kiss to Sousuke's cheek, "I wouldn't say Rin-Senpai is _little._ "

"No, you're correct, he's almost as large as I am."

Ai settled back down into the bed and snuggled to Sousuke's side.  "His flirting with you was pretty normal, just a thing Rin does.  But he did admit that it was a little deeper, that he was drawn to you."

"Is that so?"

"I think he misses his father."

"And I reminded him of his father?"

"Well, _no_ , but the way you treat me I guess just made him aware of the absence of that feeling... Like, you know, the feeling of being held and loved and feeling taken care of... and _Daddy_ , you know what I'm saying.  You allow me to feel small, like I can let go and forget all my worries, because Daddy's got me, and nothing can hurt me.  Rin hasn't been able to feel that since he was a kid.  He got robbed of that privilege so young...  And he's had to grow up a lot faster than most and he hasn't had anyone to tell him that it was okay, that he'd be okay."

Sousuke was quiet for a while and Ai started to drift off.

"Love, I have an idea.  Tell me what you think of it."

"What kind of idea?"

"How would you feel if we invited Matsuoka over to have sex with us?"

Ai opened his eyes and sat up, staring at Sousuke like he had three heads.  "Did you just say what I think you did?"

Sousuke smirked.  "Are you so shocked that I just proposed a threesome with your best friend?"

"Yes!  Daddy!  What are you even _thinking?_ "

Sousuke laughed at the way Ai waved his hands animatedly as he spoke.  "Calm down, love.  I think it would be good for him.  Show him how much he's cared about."

"But _you_ don't care about him, _I_ do!"

"I might have a soft spot for young men who need guidance."

Ai pouted and poked Sousuke in the arm.  "Is this a Daddy thing?"

"It might be a Daddy thing."

"Rin-Senpai doesn't have a daddy kink."

"He doesn't need one to feel loved.  I'm only your Daddy, Ai.  Not his, not anyone else's."

Ai leaned back into Sousuke's side.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you, babe."

"I might be.  If you think it would be good for Rin-Senpai."

"I think the kid needs some tlc.  He needs to let go and have some fun.  If sexual frustration and blatant curiosity wasn't written all over his face at the gym then I don't know what was."

Ai chewed on his lip in thought.  He wouldn't be lying that he hadn't dreamed about having sex with Rin, but he never thought it would be in this situation. He had always imagined himself deeply in love with him, in a steady relationship, not with his Daddy and with no deeper feelings other than friendship loyalty for his Senpai.  But Ai wasn't _opposed_ to it.  The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.  He wanted to see Rin, every part of him, the physical and mental.  He wanted to share the way his Daddy made him feel with Rin.

Sousuke, on the other hand, wanted to watch Rin fall apart.  He wanted to take that cocky smile and turn it into gasps, he wanted to knock the kid down a few levels and take the reins from his hands.  He wanted Rin to let go, to break down, so Sousuke could gather all the pieces and show them to Ai, keep them between the three of them, safe and sound.

"I think... I think we should ask Senpai."

A kiss was planted in his hair, followed by soft words. "We'll call him tomorrow, then."

* * *

"Uh, so..." Rin rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "How... What does this entail?"

The three of them sat at Sousuke's kitchen table.  Ai had called Rin a few days ago with the proposal, but was so nervous Sousuke had to take the phone from him.  Rin said he needed time to think about it, and earlier today he texted Ai a simple _yes_.  So here he was, sitting in Sousuke's kitchen, completely at a loss for words and feeling self conscious.

"Well, first, I have some rules that Ai and I have come up with."

Rin lowered his hand.  "Okay."

"The first rule," Sousuke raised an eyebrow, "Ai only comes for me.  He knows he's not allowed to come inside you, from your mouth or your hand, unless I explicitly say he can otherwise.  So don't hold back on making him feel good, but if I see you trying to purposefully disrespect this aspect of our relationship, we stop."

"Uh... Okay but what if it happens on accident?  Like... You can't really always control that kinda stuff."

Sousuke chuckled.  "Ai listens to me.  He's a good boy."  Ai ducked his head and smiled, sliding his gaze away and blushing.

"Right... Uh.  So, the other rules?"

"A question precedes the second rule.  Are you a virgin?"

Rin scowled and crossed his arms.  "So what?"

"I'm asking because it's important."

"Yeah I'm a virgin, fucking happy?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes.  "A virgin as in you've never had anything up your ass?  Not even toys or fingers?"

Rin covered his face and groaned.

"Okay, so that's a yes, I'm presuming?  It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Rin nodded his head and glared at Sousuke through the gaps between his fingers.

"Alright, so rule number two.  I will not have a virgin bottom the first time they have sex with me and Ai in this kind of setting.  This is supposed to be fun and feel good, not be nerve wracking.  We'll save that for another time." Sousuke winked.

"Any more rules?"  Rin's face was almost as red as his hair.

"Condoms.  We wear them, no ifs, ands, or buts.  One more.  The last rule is not really a rule, but so much as a reminder that Ai and I have a dynamic that is not going to change because of a third person.  You are under no obligation to indulge in it, I'd prefer you to refrain from calling me Daddy--"

"You couldn't pay me _enough_ to call you that."

"Good, cause that's for Ai only.  And he _will_ call me that.  So if you're uncomfortable about it, then this isn't the best idea for you.  I will not treat you like I treat him, but just be aware that you are agreeing to a threesome with a couple who are very much a Daddy dom and baby boy dynamic.  Okay?"

Rin's face slowly turned back to its normal hue and after taking a moment to mull Sousuke's words over in his head, he nodded.  "Yes.  I think... I think I want to try this."  He met Sousuke's eyes and Sousuke smiled.

"Alright, suppose there's no more point in just sitting here."  Sousuke stood up and stretched, then walked around the table with an air of confidence that came naturally to him.  Squaring his shoulders and holding his chin up, he made his way to Rin and cupped the back of his neck and leaned down, pressing his lips to Rin's ear.

"Gonna make you feel so good, big boy."

Rin blinked and his lips parted, and then he was standing, his limbs moving on their own accord, and letting Sousuke guide him to the bedroom.  Ai followed behind, holding onto the hem of Sousuke's shirt, eyeing Rin with subdued excitement.  Rin seemed to come back to himself once they were standing in the room and shrugged Sousuke's hand off.

"Oh my god don't call me that."

Sousuke only laughed as he undid his tie, letting it hang around his neck, and unbuttoned the top of his work shirt.  He sat down on the storage trunk against the wall across from the foot of his bed and rolled his sleeves up his forearms and then waved to the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Ai wasted no time in jumping onto the large bed, crawling to the middle and sitting back on his haunches.  "Rin-Senpai!"

Rin was more cautious when he sat down on the foot of the bed, growling as Ai grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged.

"Senpai, don't be shy, it's just me!"

"And him."  Rin glanced at Sousuke.

Ai pulled Rin onto his back and leaned over him, smiling.  "But I'm the one doing _this_."  Ai bent down and kissed him, and Rin reached up and cupped his cheek, and it was awkward because Ai's face was upside down over his.  He broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"Ai."  Rin sat up and turned, leaning back on his elbow to kiss Ai properly.  He was surprised when Ai led the kiss, licking his way into his mouth and pushing him back.  Ai tugged on his shirt and Rin got the hint, sweeping the tank top over his head in one motion.

"Daddy look at how big Senpai is!"

"I know, baby, I see him."

Ai climbed on top of Rin, pushing him on his back and holding him down by his shoulders.  "Senpai, you're so strong." He ran his hands down Rin's chest and bit his lip, bouncing a little in place.  He looked over his shoulder to Sousuke.  "Daddy, can I ride Senpai's cock?"

Rin groaned and covered his face, but that only made Ai gasp.  " _Look at your pecs_."

"Babe, come here."

Ai rolled off of Rin and scooted to the edge of the bed to hop off and pad over to Sousuke.  Sousuke held Ai by his waist and drew him close, talking softly to him.  "You wanna ride your Senpai's cock?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Sousuke let his hands smooth over Ai's shorts, cupping his baby's ass and squeezing.  "Gotta tell him what you want, babe."  Sousuke turned Ai around so he was facing Rin, who sat on the bed watching them.

"Rin-Senpai--!"  Ai was cut off by a nip to his neck, followed by a faint laugh and a kiss.  Sousuke smiled against Ai's skin and ran his hands up his sides and back down.  "Daddy!"

"Go on, babe, tell him."

Ai huffed and closed his eyes, getting used to the distraction of Sousuke kissing his neck.  "Senpai," his voice was quiet and he opened his eyes, "I want you in me."  Sousuke hiked up Ai's shirt.  "I want to feel--"  Sousuke ran his fingers over Ai's nipples, and Ai gasped, letting his head fall back.  "I want to feel your big cock inside of me, ah--"  Sousuke kissed him between his shoulder blades as he pinched Ai's nipples, rolling the pink buds between his fingertips.  "I want you to fill me up, stretch my tight little ass open... I... I wa... I want to..."

Rin stared at his friend, feeling like he was maybe in a dream or some alternate reality.  He had never heard those kinds of words leave Ai's mouth before, and Rin knew the kid wasn't innocent (he'll never forget finding Ai's porn stash that one time) but he would never expect Ai was the type to say such things.  Rin watched Ai's breathing make his chest hitch under Sousuke's hands, watched as the pale skin around Ai's nipples changed to a slight red from Sousuke's attention, watched as a small bulge began to grow in Ai's shorts.  Rin didn't have to look down to know he was sporting the beginning of a hard on as well, which only grew when Sousuke unbuttoned Ai's shorts and took his cock out.

"Tell him what you're gonna do, babe."  Sousuke started stroking Ai slowly, the flushed head disappearing and reappearing in and out of Sousuke's fist.

"I'm... I'm gonna fuck myself on Senpai's cock."

Rin moaned and palmed himself through his pants, unable to help himself.  "Then just fucking get over here and do it, Ai."

"Pushy boy, isn't he, baby?"

Ai swallowed and nodded.  "Senpai was always impatient and bossy."

Sousuke _tsked_ as he took Ai's shirt off and then pulled Ai's shorts and briefs down, effectively stripping him.  "Get on Daddy's lap.  Matsuoka will have to learn how to be patient."

Ai straddled Sousuke's lap and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck.

"Now why don't you show that pretty little hole to him, let him see what he's going to get."  Ai arched his back and pushed his ass out, letting Sousuke spread his cheeks.  He rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder and could feel Rin's eyes on him, taking him in.  When he was in his Daddy's arms, Ai loved feeling exposed.  He felt like he was something to be shown off, something to be proud of.

"Like what you see, Matsuoka?"

Rin didn't know how to answer so he unzipped his pants and grabbed himself through his boxers, squeezing and hoping that it relayed his message.  Ai felt the cool, wet feeling of lube being smeared across his hole, dripping down a little ways towards his balls.  Sousuke's fingers gathered it up and slowly teased him until he relaxed, then slipped a finger slowly inside.

Ai whimpered as Sousuke leisurely thrust his finger in and out.  "That's it, babe, make all those pretty noises for me.  Mewl like the little kitten you are."  Ai's breath caught in his throat as Sousuke added another finger and muffled his moans into his Daddy's neck.

Sousuke watched Rin touch himself as he stretched Ai open.  "Matsuoka.  Lose the clothes.  Show my baby what he's getting."

Rin stood up and shimmied out of his pants, then let his boxers fall after them and sat back down on the bed.  He blushed under Sousuke's gaze, feeling like a child all of a sudden.  He had no idea what he was supposed to do.  He'd never been naked in front of another man before with the intention to be intimate and Sousuke looked at him like he was a dessert waiting to be devoured.  Fine, if that's the way it was, Rin could play into that.  He grabbed his cock and stroked it, leaning back and giving Sousuke a smirk that looked more confident than Rin felt.

"Look, babe, look at what you get.  Look at your Senpai's big cock, hard and ready, just for you."

Ai looked over his shoulder and his eyes lit up at the sight of Rin, naked and touching himself.  He turned back to Sousuke and smiled like he had just woken up on Christmas morning.

"You like that, babe?"  Ai nodded excitedly.  Sousuke kissed him as he gently removed his fingers.  "He's all yours.  Give Daddy a good show."

That was all the prompting Ai needed and he was off Sousuke's lap and into Rin's, giggling when Rin had to catch him and hold him from throwing them both back.

"Easy, Ai."

Ai ripped open a condom and rolled it on Rin, then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Rin in for a heated kiss.

"Are you ready, Senpai?"

Rin swallowed and nodded hesitantly, and he held onto Ai's waist tighter.  He didn't trust himself to speak or let go of Ai.  He was positive his hands would shake.  Ai twisted his torso, reaching behind himself to grab Rin's cock to hold steady as he pressed it against his opening.  He looked back over at Rin and let his mouth fall open and his eyes slip closed as he lowered himself.  His nose brushed against Rin's and he let his eyes flutter open, staring into his best friend's, the person who he admired, the person who inspired him to live his life to the fullest.

"Senpai..."  In this moment, Ai only felt Rin.  The way Rin smelled, the way his breath tickled his face, his bright hair, longer than Sousuke's and so tempting to pull.  Ai snaked his hands up Rin's neck and gave into temptation, tangling his fingers in the red strands.  Rin's eyes were darker than usual, his pupils blown wide and Ai thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Ai... Move.  Do something.  Please."

Ai rolled his hips and tugged on Rin's hair, breathing out a shaky moan.  "Feels good, Senpai."  He picked up his pace slightly, content to take his time but wanting to feel Rin deeper.

"You take his cock so good, baby, look at you."  Sousuke's voice was deep and laced with lust, making it huskier than it was just moments before.  Ai moaned and arched his back, throwing his head back and letting Rin hold him close and kiss along his neck.  "So fucking pretty."

Rin felt the effect of Sousuke's voice and something inside him ignited, and he rolled his hips to match Ai's movements.  He wanted to show Sousuke just how good he could make Ai feel, wanted to make Sousuke hot, wanted to be desired.  The more he moved, the louder Ai sang, and he wasn't going to deny that Ai's voice was meant to cry out, it was mean to be heard like this.  Rin slid out of Ai's grasp and laid back on the bed, watching Ai above him.  Ai braced himself, placing his hands on Rin's chest and bounced, biting his lip and making a small sound of pleasure.  The way Ai moved mesmerized him.  In none of his fantasies did he think Ai could move like he did, and he had fantasized, but Ai was always underneath him and shy.  Not straddling him, crying out with each time he slammed himself down on Rin's cock. It was too much.

"Wait, Ai."

Ai stopped and blinked, then looked down at him.  "Senpai, are you okay?"

His mouth felt dry.  "Yeah, I'm... I'm great.  Just.  Slow down a little."

Sousuke stood up and got both of their attention.  He slid the tie out from his collar and draped it over the trunk he had been sitting on.  In two steps he was standing beside the bed, looking down at Rin and Ai, adjusting his rolled up sleeves.  "He was about to come, babe."

Ai tilted his head and looked up at Sousuke.  Sousuke motioned with his hand for Ai to come to him, and Ai obeyed, sliding off of Rin to kneel in front of him.

"Perhaps we should let him go at his own pace."  Sousuke undid his belt and unzipped his pants, taking his cock out, giving it a few strokes.  "In the mean time..."  Sousuke rubbed the head of his cock on Ai's lips, tracing them and pressing at their seam.  Ai parted his lips and let Sousuke push in, swirling his tongue around the head and running it along the slit.  " _Good_ kitten."  Ai leaned forward on his hands and bobbed his head, knowing exactly what his Daddy liked.

"Rin, I don't think you gave my baby his fill.  Look, he's even got his ass up for you.  Don't deny him."

Rin rolled over and shifted so he was kneeling behind Ai.  With one last look up at Sousuke, he pushed back into Ai's tight heat and Ai cried out, his voice muffled by Sousuke's cock.  Rin felt his arms go weak and he bent forward, resting his head on the back of Ai's neck.  Strong fingers tugged his head up and Sousuke's cock was at his mouth and he slackened his jaw, letting Sousuke enter.  He met Sousuke's gaze and held it.

"If I feel one _tiny_ scrape of those teeth, Matsuoka, you will be sorry you ever met me."

Rin pulled off and grinned up at him, flashing his sharp teeth before Sousuke tugged his hair again.  He went back down on him, taking him in, liking the way Sousuke 's cock sat heavy on his tongue.  Rin began to move his hips, thrusting shallowly into Ai, trying to keep himself at an angle where he wouldn't choke.  Sousuke held his head still.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of you.  You won't choke.  Fuck Ai like an animal.  He can take it."

Sousuke thrust into Rin's mouth, and Rin pulled against Sousuke's grip on his hair, but Sousuke didn't let go, he simply frowned and held tighter.  Rin huffed through his nose and closed his eyes, then moved, quickly picking up his pace until he was fucking into Ai, not worried about how long he'd last but rather how good it felt.  Ai felt so _amazing_ and sounded so pretty, it was easy to get lost in the moment.  He sucked on Sousuke's cock, moaning around it as his thrusts turned into quick humps, uneven and losing rhythm and then he was coming, his mouth opening wider as he felt his cock twitch inside Ai, and Sousuke push in further.  After the stars cleared from his eyes he pulled out of Ai and grabbed Sousuke's cock, stroking the base and bobbing his head, completely determined to get the man off.  Rin grunted in annoyance when his jaw started to ache and Sousuke was still hard, still going strong.  Did age improve your ability to last longer?  Or maybe it was experience... Either way, Rin was determined and refused to give up.  It wasn't until he felt the head of Sousuke cock hit the back of his throat the man gave any sign that Rin was affecting him.  He pulled off and coughed, glaring up at Sousuke when he felt the man run his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, fuck... Eager there, aren't we, big boy?"

Rin sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a moment to catch his breath.  He took his condom off and tossed it aside, not caring that there was probably a trashcan nearby.  Ai was laying on his back, still between them.  He had been there the whole time, watching from directly beneath them.  The realization made Rin's face heat up and he looked away.

"Matsuoka."

Sousuke had one knee on the bed and he leaned forward on his hands.  Ai sat up and scooted to Rin's side.  Rin's chest was still heaving, and he felt his heart pounding against his ribs.  Sousuke crawled over him, and Rin leaned back until he was laying down.  Sousuke studied him with lidded eyes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, inwardly pleased that Rin followed the movement of his fingers.  He shrugged his shirt off, and leaned down, capturing Rin in a kiss that Rin definitely was not expecting.  His hands flew up to Sousuke's face, making Sousuke smile against his lips, and when Rin relaxed and let his hands fall back on the bed, Sousuke got back to pressing his open mouth against Rin's hot skin and grinding his hips down onto Rin's.  He paused to tug his pants down around his thighs but quickly when back to ravishing Rin, turning him into a squirming mess underneath him.

"You taste so good, you taste like my cock," Sousuke licked Rin's bottom lip, "Like a good boy should."

Rin scowled and turned his head away.  "Fuck off, old man."

Sousuke only chuckled at him.  "Touch me."

Rin looked up at him.  "What?"

Sousuke took Rin's hand and wrapped it around his cock.  "You can do it.  I know you want to make me feel good."

Ai rested his head near Rin's, nudging his shoulder with his chin.  "Rin-Senpai, Daddy wants to come now and he wants you to do it."

Rin looked at Ai with an open mouth, like he couldn't believe the words he was hearing then he furrowed his brow and squeezed his hand, slowly moved it.  Sousuke's eyes drooped and Rin picked up his pace, stopping a few times to pull back Sousuke's foreskin and thumb at his slit, seeing what Sousuke reacted most to.

"Oh fuck, you're so good, I've got you, keep going,"  Sousuke's hips twitched and he moved, fucking Rin's hand.  He cupped the side of Rin's face and Rin turned into the touch, closing his eyes and pursing his lips against Sousuke's palm.  "Good boy..."

Sousuke let his head fall in the crook of Rin's neck and shoulder when he came, and Rin stared at the ceiling as he felt the man's cock twitch in his hand and hot come spill between his fingers.  He gave Sousuke a few more pumps before he felt his cock begin to soften and let go, wiping his hand on the bedspread.  Sousuke's breath was hot against his skin, his body heavy on top of his, and Rin closed his eyes as he felt the man sloppily kiss his neck.  _Good boy_.

Sousuke rolled off of him and pulled his pants back up.  Ai carefully crawled over Rin and into Sousuke's lap.  "Daddy can I come now?  I've been good right?"

"Oh you've been so good.  You made Daddy so happy and you made Matsuoka feel so good," Sousuke kissed his boy on the cheek, "You're such a good baby."  He cupped Ai's sac and squeezed it gently, pressing his palm into the soft flesh.  Ai let out a small whine, and gyrated his hips.  "Here, babe, use Daddy's thigh."  Ai straddled Sousuke's leg, the feeling of Sousuke's work pants not unfamiliar, and humped him with no shame.

" _Ah... ah...a--"_

Ai stilled as he came, his come landing on the expensive fabric.

"You're so perfect, babe."

Ai blinked slowly, feeling exhaustion creep into his limbs as he relaxed, replacing the ebbing pleasure.  He rubbed his eyes as Sousuke wiped up the mess, giggling when he felt small kisses peppered on his neck and Sousuke's fingers ticking his sides.

"Look at my cute baby boy."

"Daddy..."  Ai reached up and Sousuke leaned into his embrace, then wrapped his own arms around Ai and returned the gesture.

"I'm in so much love with you, Ai."  Sousuke whispered into Ai's temple and brushed back his hair from his sweaty forehead.  Ai's lashes fluttered against his wrist and Sousuke closed his eyes.

" _Daddy_."  Ai said it like a sigh, and Sousuke held him closer.  He laid them down and turned so he was on his side and reached over, so he could touch Rin's arm.

"What?"

"Come here."

Rin looked skeptical but scooted closer anyway, pressing his chest along Ai's back, sandwiching the boy between Sousuke and himself.  Sousuke hummed and let himself drift, closing his eyes.  Rin took this opportunity to look at the both of them.  Ai had his head pillowed on Sousuke's arm and was already halfway asleep, his mouth slightly opened and his chest rising and falling evenly.  Sousuke had dark lashes, and it softened his usually harsh features.  When he was relaxed, all the lines and creases smoothed out and Rin was taken aback at how much younger the man looked.  There were a few strands of gray starting to pepper the dark hair at his temple, reminding Rin that he wasn't young, and although Rin wasn't sure how he felt that he just slept with a 40-something year old and his 18 year old best friend, he didn't move from the bed.  He knew Ai didn't love him like he loved Sousuke, and Rin was relieved that no harbored feelings surfaced, from Ai or Rin himself.  But he had felt something when he was with Sousuke he hadn't felt in a long time.  _I've got you, keep going._   Rin realized it as a need to please, a need for approval, and Sousuke was so generous with him, reminding him how good he was.  Heat crept into his cheeks and he scolded himself for feeling so juvenile.  But then he looked at Sousuke and realized he wanted to please him and he wanted Sousuke to tell him he was proud of him.

Rin sighed and snuggled closer to Ai, and Sousuke draped his arm over the both of them and let out a content grunt.  His hand rested on Rin's hip and he felt Sousuke rub small circles into his skin with his thumb.  He knew it wasn't out of love, no, but rather an act of assurance.  Sousuke wanted to make sure he was okay and settled, just as his lovers should be, and Rin indulged in it, closing his eyes as a calmness washed over him.  Rin felt lighter than he ever had when he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws computer out the window*


End file.
